Prior Memory
by GuardianAngel5035
Summary: Demyx is lost and sick and begins to hallucinate. Axel searches for him but soon his hallucinations turn into a past memory. help run friends Axel Demyx Zexion Vexen Xemnas lab Kingdom Hearts hurt pain ache dream
1. Chapter 1: Search

**Demyx is lost and sick and begins to hallucinate. Soon his hallucinations turn into past memories. I do not own Kingdom Hearts of any of the characters….unfortunately. Rated M for language just to be safe. Please comment !**

Prior Memory

Chapter One: Search

"Number eight, enter." Axel winces at Xemnas's voice. "Now, number eight!" He opens the door with a soft click. He sees Xemnas sitting at his desk. He is quite obviously angry about something and right now that anger is directed at the redhead. Axel stops in front of the older member. Xemnas asks," Do you know where you _friend _is, Axel?" Not expecting the question, Axel only stutters," Umm, sir?" Yelling now Xemnas repeats," Demyx! Where is Demyx? He is your friend, is he not?" Snapping out of his confusion he replies," Yes, number nine is my friend, but no I don't know where he is." Actually Axel remembers more than he's willing to tell. The blonde left for about an hour on a short break. He said he forgot something on a previous mission. That was yesterday. Xemnas asks a little quieter," Are you sure he didn't mention where he was going?" Axel's voice is dripping with sarcasm when he answers," Surely he would have told _you_ that, sir." Xemnas stands and yells," His only other missions yesterday were in Agrabah and Olympus! Search there! Now get out before I turn you into a Dusk!" Axel quickly makes his retreat into the hallway. He turns the corner and knocks a pink haired man into the floor. Axel mutters," Sorry, Marluxia." Marluxia can see the sparks dancing in the redhead's hair and knows he's furious. "It's alright, Axel." Axel reaches out a hand to help him up but Marly recoils away from him. Axel sees the flames running across his palm and up his fingers. He quickly dismisses the fire and Marluxia cautiously takes his hand. Marly asks," Xemnas, again?" Axel nods and says," Demyx still isn't back. I'm going to look for him at Agrabah and Olympus." Marluxia can see Axel's unspoken concern and hesitates then offers," If you want, I'll search Olympus while you search Agrabah?" Axel pauses," That would help a lot. We'll meet back in Demyx's room." Marluxia realizes that Axel actually accepted. He must be extremely worried. Marly nods and opens a portal. Once he's gone, Axel leaves for Agrabah.

Once Axel steps out of the corridor he feels his feet sink about an inch in the hot sand. For hours he wanders around through the sand and on rooftops. Still searching he walks past a row of abandoned stalls covered in sand. The awnings are mostly torn to shreds but one still provides some shade. Acting on instinct, he cautiously approaches the stall. It appears that someone used to sell fruit here. There are still a few rinds on the ground. One crunches under Axel's foot. He freezes at the sound that follows. It's a weak whimper.

In Olympus, Marluxia slips into the shadow of a column. Hercules walks by completely unaware. Marly steps out again and opens a dark corridor. If no one has found Demyx yet, then he isn't here. It's too busy. He walks through to Demyx's room and waits for Axel to return hopefully with Demyx.

Axel summons his chakrams and skirts around the corner of the stall. He sees a dirty pale face looking back at him. His chakrams disappear and he whispers," Demyx, are you ok man?" Demyx curls up into a tighter ball and mutters," Axel, it's hot." Axel cringes at his friend's voice. It's raspy and hoarse. He whispers," Come on, Dem. Let's get back to the castle." Demyx whispers," Hot. Too hot." Axel picks him up and manages to open a portal. He carries him through to his room. Marluxia is quickly walking across the room while saying," I'm sorry, Axel. I couldn't-." He sees Demyx and goes quiet. Axel lays the boy on the bed and turns to Marly, "Open a corridor to Vexen's lab! Tell him to get a cot ready and that we found Demyx! Quickly!" Marluxia considers Axel's orders but then follows them. Axel turns and takes Demyx's wrist. His pulse is still there but even Axel can tell it's weak.

Marluxia trips over his own feet and falls out of the portal. He lands sprawled in front of a surprised Vexen. Vexen raises an eyebrow in question. Marluxia sits up rubbing his ankle. He answers," We found Demyx in Agrabah. He's in bad shape. Axel is bringing him here so you might want to get a cot ready." Vexen's face softens a little at the mention of Demyx. Marly remembers that he's always had a soft spot for Dem. Vexen silently moves around his lab. He walks over to an empty corner and pulls back a curtain. Marluxia blinks in surprise, never having notices a curtain there. As Vexen moves, Marly sees a cot with a chair and a small metal bedside table. Vexen returns to the corner rolling along a shiny metal pole with an IV bag hanging off one of the hooks. Marluxia stay sitting on the cold tile floor because of the pain of his ankle. Next, Vexen goes over to a freezer along one of the walls. He grabs a small towel off of a shelf above his head then retrieves ice from the freezer. He dumps the ice into the towel then walks to a plain metal operating table behind Marly. Marluxia hears him set down the ice. Curiously, he turns his head to watch just in time to see Vexen walking back towards him. "Umm, Vexen?" Vexen stops beside him then picks him up unexpectedly. "Vexen, what in Hell?" Marluxia squirms but Vexen doesn't drop him. Vexen says," Relax, number eleven." Marly doesn't listen at all. Vexen deposits him onto the cold operating table. He sits still but frowns when he sees his feet dangle off the side. Vexen orders," Legs on the table." Cautiously, he obliges with his knees pulled up against his chest. Vexen moves Marluxia's legs to where they're laying flat on the table. He unlaces Marly's boot and slides it off gently. He glances up at Marluxia's face and sees his eyes are shut and he's biting his lip. Vexen peels off the sock then sets the homemade ice pack on his ankle. "Ah, cold, cold!" Vexen almost grins. He walks to the far side of the room and gets another towel. He returns and removes the ice. He puts the towel over the ankle then puts the ice back on. Marly visibly relaxes some and lays back on the table with his arms under his head. Vexen turns as he hears a portal open.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams?

Chapter Two: Dreams?

Axel walks through the portal carrying an unconscious Demyx. He looks at Vexen for directions. Vexen says," Lay him on the cot." Axel does that while Vexen follows him. Once he is settles Axel looks at Marly and sees he's asleep. "A lot of help he is." Vexen is walking away then comes back with surgical scissors. He says," Axel, help me with him." Warily Axel questions," What do you mean?" Vexen unzips Demyx's coat and slices the sleeves. "Help lift him up so I can get these off him." He cuts down the front of the teen's black t-shirt then its sleeves. He sets down the scissors then motions for Axel to lift him up. Axel does and Demyx groans in his sleep. Vexen pulls the coat and shirt out from under him. Axel sets him back down," Sorry Dem." Vexen says," Just sit with him for now, Axel." Axel sits in the chair so that he won't get in Vexen's way.

Vexen pulls off the sitarist's gloves then his boots and socks. "Axel, take everything of his except the boots and gloves and dispose of them." He gathers the clothes then walks out of the room. Vexen picks up the scissors again now that the redhead is gone. He cuts from the bottom of Demyx's pant legs to the very top. He is careful not to cut Demyx's boxers with them. He drops the pants in the floor beside the bed. He reaches for the thin sheet that is lying at the foot of the cot. He covers up the blonde to his waist then quickly makes a cold compress for his forehead. Dem still has a fever and his sunburn is more than hot to the touch. Vexen takes the IV next and gently puts it in the back of Demyx's hand. He opens a drawer in the bedside table and pulls out medical tape. He secures the IV then walks away to check on his other patient.

Vexen sees that Marluxia is still asleep. He removes the icepack and towel and takes note that his ankle is still red but the swelling has gone down some. He moves away and gets a wrap for it. He winds it tightly around Marluxia's ankle then throws away the ice. He puts the towels in a basket then throws out Demyx's pants as Axel returns. Vexen watches as he looks at both Demyx and Marluxia then says," Go on to bed, Axel. I'll tell you if either wakes up." Axel asks," What'd Marluxia do?" Vexen tells him," Only a sprained ankle. He'll be fine." Axel nods and gives Demyx one last glance then opens a portal to his room and leaves. Vexen checks on Demyx one last time then retires to his own room.

A few hours later in the dead of night, screams wake the castle. Marluxia jumps awake and falls of the table. He tries to get up as Vexen runs in the room. "Stay there, Marluxia!" Next, Axel comes running through a portal into the lab. Suddenly, another portal opens behind Axel and Zexion walks through. He winces as Demyx screams again. Vexen shouts," Axel, help Marluxia back onto the table. Zexion, since you're here help me with Demyx." Axel begins his task and Zexion follows Vexen over to the cot. Vexen says," Make sure he doesn't pull out that IV." Vexen gets a syringe and injects it into the IV. In a minute Demyx's screaming stops and he relaxes. Vexen gets rid of the syringe and the abandoned washcloth that was on Demyx's forehead as Zexion sits down by the cot and Axel sits beside Marluxia on the metal operating table. Vexen puts the sheet back over Demyx since it was dislodged by the boy's thrashing. Axel asks," What was that about?" Vexen replies," I have a theory. One moment." He walks out and Marluxia asks," So why are you here Zexion?" He tells him," It's hard to sleep through screams like his. I came to see if I could help." Vexen walks back in with a book in hand. Axel asks," Well?" Vexen replies," Dreams. Hallucinations to be more precise."


	3. Chapter 3: Brother

_**Whenever you see bold writing that's NOT in italics it means what you're reading is private thoughts or a memory. If you see writing like this then it's MEEEEEEE! If you see writing in JUST italics then someone is using heavy sarcasm. I know it's kind of hard to tell the difference between them sometimes, so bear with me. Thanxs! Please comment! **_

Chapter Three: Brother

** "I'll be back in twenty minutes, Micha. Don't go outside, don't open the door, and don't tell mom." Demyx is shouting at his nine year old sister who is upstairs at their parent's house. He just got a call from work. They need him to come and look at one of the new guitars. Demyx loves working at the music store. Micha appears at the top of the stairs," But Dem, you promised we would go swimming!" She is already in her purple swimsuit. He sighs," We will as soon as I get back, I promise. Wait for me though, ok?" She sighs but nods as he walks out the door. She thinks," Twenty minutes, that's forever." **

** Twenty minutes later Demyx steps out of the car back at home. He unlocks the front door then calls," Micha, I'm going to go change then I'll meet you outside. Micha?" There is no answer so he looks upstairs. Still no Micha. Downstairs is empty too. He walks out to the pool and loses his breath. Micha is floating face down in the pool. He jumps in and pulls her to the side then over the edge. He rolls her over expecting her to cough or cry but her vacant eyes stare up at the sky, lifeless.**

Demyx sits up scared and shaking. He can't yell; he can barely whisper. Once the anesthetic wore off, he started screaming again. All night almost, he screamed till he lost his voice. Vexen was worried that more medicine would only make the hallucinations worse later on. Now, for the first time he has completely regained consciousness. He feels something tug on his hand and sees his IV. He cringes back into the pillow. He looks around to see Axel and Vexen on either sides of the cot and Zexion and Marly at the end of the cot. Axel says," Just don't try to take that out like I have before. I learned my lesson." He croaks," Where am I?" It comes out as a barely audible whisper. Marluxia says," Vexen's lab." Demyx whispers," But why?" Zexion says," Tell him, Vexen." Vexen replies," You had a heat stroke and are extremely dehydrated. You have a nasty sunburn on your neck and face plus you're just exhausted. Since your attribute is water, this is worse for you than one of us. Don't try to summon your sitar for a few days. It'll only dehydrate you worse." He closes his eyes momentarily then looks up at Axel. "How bad am I, Ax?" Axel sighs," Not good, but you'll be alright." Demyx shakes violently and Vexen goes to find some blankets. He piles three on top of the Melodious Nocturne. Vexen adds," You also need a shower, which should help with all those except maybe the sunburn and exhaustion." Everyone turns to look at him but Zexion answers for him," It's true Demyx, it'll help some." Demyx nods and Zexion continues," Come on, I'll help you a little." Vexen says," Wait a minute. Close your eyes Demyx." "He does and Vexen takes out the IV. He walks away with the old one to go get a new IV bag and drip.

Zexion helps Demyx sit up then picks him up. Vexen returns with the IV and hangs it on the hook. Zexion opens a portal to Demyx's bathroom. He sets Demyx down then turns on the shower. He turns to Demyx," Strip and get in the water." Demyx protests in a whisper," But Zexy." Zexion sighs," Dem, you're like my little brother so just let me help you." Demyx nods and lets Zexion help him up. He holds onto Zexion's arm while he loses the boxers and gets in the warm bath water. He immediately sits down tired. Zexion wets his hair then picks up the shampoo and pours some over the blonde's head. He thinks," It's just like having a child when it comes to him." Once his hair is clean again Zexion hands Demyx a washcloth and steps into Demyx's room. He opens a drawer in search of clean boxers. On his fourth try he finds them. He walks back into the bathroom and sets them on the edge of the sink. He helps Demyx stand and step out. He turns off the water than hands him a fluffy blue towel. He lets Demyx hold his wrist while he dries himself off and pulls on his rubber ducky boxers. Zexion asks," Ready now?" Demyx nods and is picked up by the cloaked schemer.

After walking through a portal they arrive in Vexen's lab again. Zexion deposits him on the freshly made cot and turns to Vexen. He walks up and takes the IV and Demyx's hand. Demyx jerks away his hand pleading Vexen not to put in the IV with his eyes. Marluxia hobbles to them and says," Don't fight him." Slowly, Demyx gives up his hands and gets the IV. He closes his eyes and slips away again as the medicine enters his blood stream.


	4. Chapter 4: Problematic

Chapter 4: Problematic

**"No, don't just give up!" Demyx screams at the paramedics who were trying to resuscitate Micha. "Save her!" He fights against the paramedic holding him. He feels the man's hand slip off his arm and he lunges forward towards his sister. He falls on his knees beside her. "Micha, open your eyes! Just say something dammit!" Her eyes are closed and her chest isn't moving with her breathing. Demyx just closes his eyes and cries.**

**The paramedic who had been restraining him leans forward and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, son. Your sister's gone." Demyx's eyes snap open and he turns as he rises. In a blink, his arm is back then connects with the man's nose. Everyone hears the crack then sees the blood that follows. Demyx thinks," I know that already! I did when I found her! You don't need to say it to me!" The paramedic backs up as Demyx steps forward. "How in Hell am I supposed to tell our parents!" He closes his eyes. They're just his parents now. He turns away from the paramedics and his sister. He looks at the wretched pool with its clear, sparkling, and inviting waters that stole his little sister. He looks up and runs. He runs straight at the chain link fence and jumps. He sails over the top and his feet hit the ground. He keeps running and listens to the soles of his shoes thud against the ground. Micha is dead.**

"No!" Demyx wakes up in the floor beside his cot. He can tell he's been thrashing around and feels a sharp pain in his hand and leg. He sees a lot of blood then his friends' anxious faces. He is in a cold sweat shivering in only his boxers. He whispers," I'm alright." Axel seems even paler than usual. Zexion says," Dem, you pulled out your IV." Vexen takes Demyx's wrist and checks his pulse. "No, you're not." His heartbeat is as fast as a freight train and he's close to hyperventilating. "Zexion, go and get him clean boxers. These are covered in blood." Demyx's eyes go wide. "Blood?" His breathing gets worse and Axel says," Great job, Vexen." Zexion opens a portal with a worried glance and disappears. Vexen orders," Marluxia, get me towels! Axel, help me get him on that operating table!" At hearing those words Demyx passes out. Marly limps away from his side while the other two move him.

Once on the table Vexen puts oxygen on him and walks away saying," Marluxia, get those towels ready! Axel, get those medical scissors and cut off his boxers! Let's see what the damage is." Both do as they're told and when Vexen returns to the table he has a syringe in one hand and a needle and thread in the other. He injects the morphine just as Axel gets off the boxers. Axel whistles," Oh shit. He did this on the metal leg of the cot?" Marluxia begins mopping up the blood on the boy's leg. "It was when he started screaming again and rolled off the side." Vexen begins stitching up the gash. "It's deep and almost lacerated the artery. He'll be on crutches for awhile after this. Marluxia, start cleaning by the cot; he doesn't need to see that when he wakes up." Marly begins on that as Vexen finishes sowing Demyx up and starts to bandage the thigh.

Axel hears the hiss of the portal and sees Zexion walk out and lay a pair of boxers on the cot. He asks," Will he be alright?" Axel says," Yes, as long as these dreams stop." Vexen mutters," Hallucinations." "Whatever, Vexen!" Marluxia stands and throws away all the towels then asks," How long until he wakes up?" Vexen says," About an hour, maybe two." Zexion hands the boxers to Axel who gently slides them onto Demyx over the bandages. Vexen tells them," Axel, help me move him back to the cot." After Demyx is as comfortable as he can be, Vexen takes the uninjured hand and the IV. He puts in the IV then uses almost a third of a roll of medical tape to secure it. Next, he pulls a blue band-aid with fish on it out of the bedside table. He puts it on the hand where Dem pulled out the last IV. It's almost impossible for anyone to dislike the teen. Axel and Zexion sit beside the boy while Vexen cleans off the operating table. Once he's finished he calls Marly over. He hobbles over and sits up on the table. Vexen retrieves a blanket and pillow for him then says," Rest, all of you." Soon they're all asleep in the lab.


End file.
